Hands Of The Dead
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Alex Jordan is friends with Merle and Daryl Dixon. When her family was bite she had to be the one to put them down. She has a past that she doesn't like to share and the only ones that know about it is the Dixon brother. Daryl and Alex have a secret they have been trying to hide from the rest of the group. Alex is a free willed woman who had gone through hell and is still fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Guts**

~ Outbreak~

_I stared out before me the sight was like something out of a movie. I couldn't believe what the news casts were saying. The dead rising coming back and infecting the living then the living becoming the dead it was defiantly something from a movie. I didn't want to believe it. This is not real I told myself so many times over that I wasn't believing it anymore that everything was real. It's been two days since the outbreak began and I am leaving my home to go to Atlanta city to get to safety. _

"_Alex you ready" I shook my head no. "Alex I know you don't want to go but we have its not safe here anymore. Come on" My body being pulled towards a truck _

"_She being stubborn again" another voice said I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. _

"_Shut up Merle I am ready" I say jumping in the truck Daryl got in as well, while Merle he would be on his bike. Daryl got in and started the truck the house behind us was burning my family was in there. They had been infected when they had come back from town. They died and came back that's when I realized what was being said was true. I called Daryl and Merle and they came to get me and head to Atlanta for the refugee camp they have there._

-Now-

"Merle would stop shooting what are trying to do get all the geeks here" I yelled at him.

"Darling don't you worry year pretty ill' head I got this" Merle said firing off more shots rolling my eyes just as the door opened.

"Hey Dixon you crazy" one of them said Merle just started laughing.

"Hey you ought to be more polite to a man with a gun" he said jumping down off the ledge. "Only common sense" Merle said.

"Dumbass" I muttered.

"Hey you wasting bullets we don't have" T-dog yelled I didn't understand the last bit of it.

"Alex you say one more thing girl" Merle said and the muttered something to T-dog. "It's bad enough I have this taco bender on my ass all day now I have to take orders from you that'll be the day I don't think so bro" Merle said.

"That'll be the day you got something to say" T-dog asked him I shook my head.

"Great let's just fight" I muttered under my breath so that Merle couldn't hear.

"T-dog no just leave alone it ain't worth it and now Merle just relax we got enough trouble" one other guy said.

"You wanna another day" Merle asked.

"Yeah" T-dog said

"You wanna know Mr. yo it's the day I take orders from a black man" Merle said causing T-dog to punch him. Not a good idea.

"Hey, hey Merle" A stranger said Merle turned around and punched him.

"MERLE" I yelled and pulled on his shoulder only to get elbowed in the gut. I backed off and leaned on the ledge the blow took my breath for a second. I blocked out all the yelling while I tried to get my breath back.

"Alright we're gonna have ourselves a little POW wow uh to find who's in charge uh I vote me" Merle said I rolled my eyes at him again. "Democracy time ya'll now a show of hands all in favor. Come on let's see him." I raised my hand along with everyone else. "That's good now that means I'm the boss right anybody else hmm" Merle asked

"Yeah" said the Sheriff guy. Merle turned around only to me the butt of the gun.

"Hey" I yelled as the guy handcuffed Merle to the pipe.

I watched as the officer pulled Merle up.

"Who the hell are you Man" Merle asked.

"Officer Friendly" he said picking up the gun Merle had just dropped. "Now listen here Merle things are different now there are no niggers anymore and there is no dumb as shit white trashed fools only dark meat and white meat. There are us and the dead we survive this by pulling together not apart" Officer Friendly said I laughed.

"Screw you man" Merle said I walked closer.

"I can see you make the habit of missing the point" Friendly said.

"Then screw you twice" Merle said.

"Merle" I say to him. The cop pointed the gun to Merle's head.

"Ought to be more polite to a man with a gun only common sense" The cop said throwing Merle's words in his face.

"You wouldn't you're a cop" Merle said.

"All I am now is a man trying to find his wife and son anyone get in the way of that's going to lose" the man said he then started checking Merle's leather vest. Found his drugs. I told him to stop and not to bring it.

"What are you going to do arrest me" Merle asked him. "Hey what are doing that's my stuff? Hey If I get lose you better pray guh you hear me you pig" Merle yelled.

"Knock it off Merle" I say to him crouching in front of him I smile. "Didn't think you'd wear those again did ya" I say to him laughing.

"Shut it bitch" he said I laughed again and sat next to him.

"No" I say he mutters under his breath.

"Merle Dixon handcuffed to a pipe never thought I would see anyone over power you" I say to him he glares at me.

"Don't start girl" he said I frowned and stood. "Where you going Alex" he asked.

"Get Officer Friendly's name and apologize for you" I say walking away.

"Don't you dare I will disown you" he yelled at me I tuned him out.

"I'm sorry" I say to the cop.

"What about" he asked I laughed.

"Merle" I say.

"You don't have to say anything about it" he said I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah I do I am responsible for him" I say.

"Oh I feel bad for you he must treat you like dirt to" he said.

"No actually well sometimes if I deserve it with me it's different he knows me better and longer than anyone else here" I say. "By the way I am Alex Jordan" I say offering my hand to him.

"Rick Grimes" he said I smiled as he took my hand.

"Nice to meet you Rick" I say.

"Nice to meet you Alex" he said smiling.

"So how do you know Merle" he asked.

"Grew up in the same town as him you can say I am his only friend" I say.

"I don't get why" he asked.

"Why I'm friends with him well I don't get why either must've been hit in the head a few to many times" I say he laughs.

"What happened to your family" he asked suddenly.

"They all died" I said my eyes squinting at the bright light of the sun.

"I am sorry" he said.

"Yeah me too" I say walking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory" he said.

"Its fine" I say to him sitting back down next to Merle while Rick followed the others.

Closing my eyes all I could see was the rotting faces of my family and the gun shots I put in their head trying to save myself.

"Stop thinking about it Darling it only makes you weak" Merle said.

"Sorry" I say to him I open my eyes to see his smirk and for some reason he makes my smile. I pull my bag off my shoulder and grab a water bottle that I had just filled. "Want some" I ask Merle he nodded and took the bottle and took a small drink.

"Thanks girly" he said I smiled at him and put it back in the bag and grabbed a small cereal bar. I open it and break it half one half goes to me and I give the other half to Merle. Good thing I spotted a grocery store and gathered what I found in my bag. "Thanks again"

"No Problem Merle" I say taking a bit of my bar and chewing it slowly to finer bits so that it would feel like more. I was starving. I have lost at least ten pounds since this whole outbreak started. I looked over to see T-dog trying to reach people on the transmitter.

"Give up there is no signal" I say to him he looks over and glares. "Hey I didn't do anything to you" I say looking away from him.

"Sorry I punched you I didn't mean to" Merle said suddenly.

"It is okay" I say lifting my shirt to reveal a bruise. "Okay not so much" I say I feel his hand that wasn't handcuffed on it.

"Still sorry" he said. "I was raised never to lay a hand on a woman before" he said.

"I know you were" I say standing. "I am going to go and see if I can find myself some new clothes" I say taking my bag with me there was some room in it left.

I walked down the stairs and went to the last floor. I noticed that the Geeks had gotten through the first of the doors. I walked the clothes and picked some tank tops I would like to wear.

I mean it wasn't as if I was going to get caught every police officer here was a walker. I took a couple pairs of jean shorts and pants. I wandered some more and noticed the necklaces I walked behind the counter grabbed the keys that were laying there and tried everyone I could before I found the one that opened it. I pulled out a gold chain and went into the small pocket in my bag and pulled my parent's wedding bands, I pulled my mother's engagement off my finger and placed it on the chain as well. I placed the chain over my neck and trailed my hand to it.

After I had finished the deaths of my parents and burned the house I took their wedding rings and placed them in my backpack. Knowing that they would be safer when I walked out of the house and set on fire I had fallen on my knees till I was pulled off them I hated that day I hated remembering it.

My eyes watered I looked at the walkers that were trying to get in. They were all people at point all of them were alive and like me. They all had families, jobs a life to live.

"Alex come and get on the roof no need to get yourself killed if those walkers break in" Andrea said I nodded and followed her back up stairs. I took my place next to Merle as I did T-dog pulled the key out of his pocket for the handcuffs.

"What did you find" Merle asked me.

"This" I say pulling the chain from my neck and showed him the rings on it. "Now I know I won't lose them" I say to him smiling.

"That's good because you lose your head if it weren't attached" He said I hit his arm.

"Not true Merle" I say to him.

"It's because of me" he said I shook my head.

"Not everything is about you" I say to him.

"Is it to" he said I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You couldn't live a day without me" Merle said as he finished his sentence it began to rain. Crap today was a bad day to wear a white t-shirt. "Hey Alex wearing pink under there" Merle said I pulled my head off his shoulder and smacked him.

"Don't look ass"

"Bitch"

"Jerk" I said he laughed.

"Not a very good comeback" he said I stood up and kicked him.

"Fuck you" I say to him.

"Much better" he said I scoffed and went to see what was going on. I looked over the edge to see a hoard of walkers Chasing two people. It looked like Rick and Glen they were heading to the Construction site.

"What's going on" I asked.

"They are getting a truck so we can all get out of here" Andrea said I nodded okay so we were getting out of here.

I looked back and Merle and frowned I don't know how things were going to be between Merle and Rick who has seemed to take over as leader. I don't mind he doesn't irritate me as much as Shane does who seems to think he owns us because he is charge. I walked away from the ledge and started to hum a random tune.

"Would you not pace I am going to get dizzy Alex" Merle said.

"Don't watch then" I said I remembered meeting Shane I thought he was a real ass and I didn't care to much for him. If anything I hate him. I have never hated someone before till I met Shane. He was a real dick. My first day there in camp he had tried to make the moves on me but I watched as he made moves on Lori after I had punched him the face and told him to fuck off.

I wasn't really a violent person but when you're friends with somebody like Merle you learn a few things.

"Come we have to get down to the loading dock" Andrea said pulling me to the door.

"We can't leave Merle" I say I watch as T-dog trips and drops the key but I didn't see any more since I was being pulled down the stairs I couldn't get out of the grip that Andrea had on me.

Suddenly there were zombies coming at us and then the door opened to the truck that was now waiting for us. I watched as T-dog came alone. "Where's Merle" I yelled at him.

"I dropped the key" he said putting his head in his hands. If I wasn't being held back I would kicked his ass. I swore I could hear the screaming of Merle. "Daryl's gonna be pissed" I say to him I wanted him to feel guilty.

"I chained the door so that the geeks can't get him" he said.

"I don't care he's one of my closest friends hell the only family I got left and you drop the key" I yell at him. Not wanting to be near him I crawl up to the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Tell It to the Frogs**

_-Previously-_

"_Come we have to get down to the loading dock" Andrea said pulling me to the door. _

"_We can't leave Merle" I say I watch as T-dog trips and drops the key but I didn't see any more since I was being pulled down the stairs I couldn't get out of the grip that Andrea had on me. _

_Suddenly there were zombies coming at us and then the door opened to the truck that was now waiting for us. I watched as T-dog came alone. "Where's Merle" I yelled at him. _

"_I dropped the key" he said putting his head in his hands. If I wasn't being held back I would kicked his ass. I swore I could hear the screaming of Merle. "Daryl's gonna be pissed" I say to him I wanted him to feel guilty._

"_I chained the door so that the geeks can't get him" he said._

"_I don't care he's one of my closest friends hell the only family I got left and you drop the key" I yell at him. Not wanting to be near him I crawl up to the front._

-Now-

I was still sitting in the truck that Officer Friendly took with back up against the wall glaring at T-dog. I couldn't tell if we were close or not. But the car siren of Glen's car was getting on my nerves. "Alex would ya stop glaring he sorry" Andrea said.

"Yeah but what do we tell Daryl" I asked her shook her head. Out of all the people there at camp I only got a long with a few people and Andrea was sometimes one of them. "I am sorry" I say turning my head away to look out the window to see were close. I put my head on the wall of the truck and closed my eyes I could already see how Daryl was going to react and I had a feeling that he was going to be screaming at me about. I could handle him. I wasn't scared of him.

"Hey Alex we're here" Andrea said pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Sighing I jumped out of the truck and walked to where everybody was saying their welcome backs.

"Hey Alex welcome back" Dale said I nod and keep walking I ignore Shane. I walk past Lori and smile at her and Carl before finishing my way to my Tent. Well the one I shared with Merle and Daryl. I opened the flap. Daryl must be hunting as I noticed it hadn't been slept in and his crossbow was gone. I set my bag on the cot and opened it. I placed the clothes I took and placed them with my pile of clothes. I take the boxes of cereal bars and placed them under the bed. I walk out and head over to Dale.

"Hey Dale I got some more food" I say to him he smiled at me.

"Good come on we'll put it away" he said I followed him to the RV were all the food was kept safe.

"I got some good stuff here" I say pulling the cans out of the bag.

"I can see that what kind of backpack is that does even have a bottom" he asked me I laughed.

"Nope I said it before I am Mary Poppins" I say he laughs and starts to put them away. I had grabbed at least twenty cans of beans, corn, peas and some other things. Now that it was empty I could go and put it away and head to the lake to wash up.

"Hey Daryl's hunting right" I asked him.

"Yeah went out this morning won't be back till tomorrow you know him" Dale said I nodded and walked out of the RV only to be ambushed by Carl and Sophia.

"Did you get anything good" they asked I nodded.

"Come to my tent" I say they follow me back to my tent.

I pull out a box of the cereal bars and fruit snacks. "Here ya go kids don't tell anybody got it" I say to them they nod and quickly eat their food and hand me back the wrappers. "Go before your parents come lookin' I say to them the thank me and leave my tent. I smile after them they were so much like my brother and sister I guess that's why I am so nice to them and I like kids unlike Merle and Daryl.

It was almost sundown when I finally grabbed my things so I could get the dirt and grime off me from the last couple days. I told Dale where I was going to be and then headed down to the lake. I stripped my clothes and walked into the water. It was warm at least so I wouldn't freeze in the cold air at night. The day was long and difficult. I held my breath and went under the water grabbing my shampoo I placed a little in my hair and scrubbed in it.

My blond hair was easy to tell when it was dirty and I hated it. Even if I hung out with the guys I do didn't mean I was dirty. I put some of the soap in my hand and washed my body. Dunking myself under the water to rinse my head I then put the conditioner in and then decided it was time to shave. Being a girl I had to. I swam to group of big boulders and started to.

After successfully not cutting my leg I got back in and rinsed my hair. I walk out quickly grabbing my towel and dried myself off and got dressed my clothes. I then put the towel in my hair and start to dry it as I walk back to the camp. I get to my tent and grab my brush and brush though the knots in my hair. Considering I haven't cut in a few years and Daryl has been yelling at me to get it cut I grab a hair tie and pull it back. I grab a pair of scissors and cut right against the ponytail it fell I gasped. I have never had my hair short before. My head felt lighter than before. I could feel a few tears fall down my face. My hair was gone.

I walked out of my tent and throwing the hair in the woods I decided to join the group at the fire. I sit next to Amy and Andrea. "Alex did you cut your hair" Amy asked I nodded.

"Daryl said it would be easy to grab and to me if I didn't cut it he would I knew what would happen if he did I wouldn't have any hair left" I say she laughs.

"I like it looks good on you Alex" she said smiled Andrea nodded.

"Here Alex have some supper" Shane said handing me a plate I nodded but didn't say anything to him.

I ate slowly listening to Rick tell his story it was sad waking up and finding your family gone. I'd rather have been him then having to kill my own family like I had to. I thought back to the day again I have never thought about that as much as I have since Rick came I guess I was just trying to forget I wasn't to be blamed for that no one wants to remember what I have to.

"Hey I am going to head to bed I pooped" I say to the group standing and walking to my tent. I got some goodnights before I had gotten far. I lay on the cot it wasn't as if Merle could yell at me to get off of it. I pulled the blanket up and closed my eyes.

-Morning-

"AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE" I knew it Daryl was back and he knew. I shot off the cot and got outside. To see Shane putting Daryl in the sleeper hold I ran over.

"Now I would like to have a calm collected conversation on this topic think we can manage that" Rick asked Daryl that wasn't going to happen but Shane let Daryl go. I kneeled next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Now what did wasn't on a whim your brother doesn't work well with others" Rick said

"It's not Rick's fault I had the key I dropped it" T-Dog said Daryl pushed me away

"Couldn't pick it up" Daryl asked.

"I dropped it down the drain" T-Dog said I shook my head.

"If that supposed to make me feel better it doesn't" Daryl said throwing a rock walking past I followed him.

"Maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so that the geeks couldn't get him with a padlock" T-Dog said.

"It's gotta count for something" Rick said Daryl turned around to wipe his eyes I knew how upset he was.

"Hell with all ya'll. Tell me where he is so I can go get him" Daryl said

"He'll show you isn't that right" Lori said her hand was on the doorframe of the RV I looked at her. If they were going back I was too. Rick looked around before he answered.

"I am going back" he said and Daryl just walked past him to his crossbow I followed him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl come on let's go cool off" I say to him he looks at me and glares.

"What did you do nothing didn't even fight the matter" he yelled.

"Excuse me Daryl I did but nobody listened to me" I say to him he shakes his head at me and walks to the tent I follow him. "Fuck you Daryl don't you yell at me I didn't do anything wrong I was the one who yell at T-Dog more than you did. Don't you ever yell at me again" I say to him when I entered the tent. He sits on the cot across from Merles I sit down and look at him.

"I am sorry Alex it's not your fault I shouldn't have yell at you" he said.

"Glad you came to realize that dick" I say to him I grabbed my boots put them on.

"Did you find food for us" he asked I nodded and pointed under the bed. He smiled quickly and went under the bed. He has reached between my legs.

"You couldn't go around my legs" I say to him he shook his head and he came out with the cereal bars he handed me one.

"My favorites" he said tossing the box back under the cot.

"I was thinking of you when I got them" I say to him. "I also found this" I say pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Did I tell you I love you" he said taking it and taking a swig he handed it to me. I took a sip and capped it and handed it back to Daryl.

"No you haven't and you haven't even noticed what I did to my hair last night" I say to him.

"I did and I love it" he said his head lay in my lap. "I know how my brother is but he is good to have around" Daryl said.

"Yeah and only two people like him" I say to Daryl. "I am coming with you to the city" I tell him he shakes his head.

"No you're not" he said.

"Why not" I asked him "I can handle myself" I say.

"I know but you need to stay here" he said I frowned at him he stands up and walks out.

"Daryl" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him back in. "Be careful" I say to him he nods.

"Hey Alex I will get Merle back here I promise you that" he said to me. I nod he places a kiss on my forehead before he lifts my chin up and places one on my lips.

"Merle would kill us if he found out about this" I say to Daryl.

"Fuck what he thinks" Daryl said walking out of the tent I followed him into the sun. he went to the fire pit to get his arrows.

"Why would you want to go back for a douchbag like Merle Dixon" Shane said.

"Hey choose your words carefully" Daryl said pointing his arrow at Shane.

"I did douchbag is what meant Merle Dixon wouldn't even give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst" Shane said. Actually he has.

"What Merle does or doesn't do…" Not wanting to hear and more I walked away shaking my head. If Merle only knew how much trouble he caused here he would be laughing. He was finally the center of attention around here.

"I am coming too" I say to rick.

"Okay then" he said.

"Alex I told you are staying here" Daryl said. I felt him pull my arm I walked with him. "I told you to stay here got it" he said when were from earshot and sight.

"Daryl I already told you I can handle myself." I tell him again.

"No do you get it no" he said again. I shook my head.

"I am coming" I say to him.

"No and that's final" he said walking away.

"She's not coming" Daryl said to Rick when we got back up to the others. I walked away from him and back to my tent.

"Alex please understand my reasoning" he said following me. "I would feel better if you were here and not there. I am not going to feel guilty if something bad happened to you" he said.

"I was there yesterday and I was fine" I tell him. "Yeah against my wishes and Merle dragged you along" Daryl said.

"So what I still came back without a scratch on me" I tell him.

"I know that but I am not going to risk it. This all new to me our relationship I don't know how one works but I still say no" he said.

"You have always been overprotective even before this all happened I couldn't do what I wanted around you or Merle. Everything was too dangerous for a girl like me." I say to him wincing in pain from the intake of breath I had to do to get my point across to him.

"Why did you wince" he asked he saw my hand on my side.

"When Merle got out of control yesterday he accidently elbowed me in my ribs" I say lifting my shirt to show him the bruise.

"Damn he got you good didn't he" Daryl said I nodded. "You should wrap that" he said handing me the Ace wrap that was on the ground. "Or I can" he said smirking.

"Okay you do it" I say to him he smiles and takes it from me. I lift my shirt just under my breasts so he could start there. Shivers went down my spine as his fingers grazed my tanned skin.

"There done now be careful got me" Daryl said leaving the tent.

"Come back" I say he dunks back in and quickly kissed me.

"I will I promise now stay" he said leaving again I laughed and watched him as he packed his crossbow in the back of the van. I shook my head and frowned. "I am new with these feelings too Daryl." I say to myself I looked up to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and waved he did the same. I backed into the tent and sat down. Little he know about me and we have known each other our whole lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vatos **

-Alex-

Sitting in the tent just to keep cool just wasn't working. I stood and headed for the lake. "Hey Carol you mind if I take Sophia swimming" I asked her.

"Yeah go ahead" Carol said she was tending to Eddie who had apparently gotten beat up by Shane. But before I could Dale came.

"I think we have a problem" he said he face was worried.

"What about" I asked he looked at me.

"Jim" he said. "He has been up on the ledge digging holes all day." Dale said. Shaking my head sun stroke reason behind me going swimming I watched everybody go up I wasn't in the mood for drama. I headed down to the lake for my swim. I took my tank and shorts off and slipped in the cool water. It felt great. Better than when I washed up last night I missed showers and TV and Internet and texting. I missed my old like. Not that my new is all bad except the no showers or TV and the dead trying to eat everybody other that it was fine.

I remembered the day that my family had been killed. It hurt me more than it did them.

-A month a half ago-

_Sighing finally I got the dishes done. I knew that my parents would be home any minute. I may be thirty five but I still lived at home most do around here in this small town not many places to go to. I heard the car pull in and my family rushed in, but they were covered in blood and bites. I backed away. _

"_Mom what happened." I asked her._

"_They got us but we got away all we have to do is wash this off and we will be fine darling" she said. _

"_Mom it doesn't work that way where's Angela and Carrie" I asked her tears sprung to her eyes. _

"_Baby there is no refugee there in the city the city is gone" she said coming to me. _

"_No mom please stay where you are I don't want to get infected" I say tears threatening to fall from my chocolate brown eyes. "Dad where are my sisters" I asked him._

"_Gone they didn't make it back like we did" he said. "Alex I want you to go upstairs to my closet and get my gun" he started. _

"_No I can't I won't do it" I say to him. _

"_It's better than us suffering walking around like them I don't want to be like that honey now you may be an adult but I am still your father now do this" he said I nodded and ran upstairs. I grabbed his gun and loaded it with three bullets. One for mom, for dad and my little brother who was nearly dead I ran back down faced them._

"_When we are gone I want you to pack what you can and burn the house down. Call Daryl and Merle and get out of here protect yourself you hear me?" my dad asked me I nodded and pointed the gun at him. _

"_I can't" I say putting the gun down._

"_You have to" he said I picked it back up and pointed at him and pulled the trigger hitting his head._

"_Now me" Mom said I looked at her it was like looking at myself. We were so much alike in our looks but my personality was completely the opposite but she dealt with it lived with having a rebellious daughter like me. She smiled at me and nodded. "I love you Alex and all your troubles" she said I frowned and pulled the trigger again. Screaming as I did I fell to the ground all was left was my brother. He was so young he didn't deserve this. _

"_Ally its okay" he said I looked at him he was pale and dying he was dying. I crawled over to him. _

"_Riley don't make me do this to you to" I say I placed his head on my lap. "Remember I was going to teach you everything I knew. I was going to teach how ride a motorcycle I was going to do so many things with you. I can't do this to you" I say to my little brother. _

"_You have too" he said touching the gun. "I love you Ally" he said I frowned at him._

"_I can't Ri" I say to him. _

"_I will hate you if you don't" he said. "Do it Alex now" he said pulling away from me. I stood on my shaky legs and pointed the gun at his head. _

"_I can't do it" I say to him. "I can't do it I can't" I repeat to him. "I just can't kill you" I say to him. _

"_I am already dead please Alex do it" he said I looked at him he was right the glow that twelve year old boys have is gone from him the light in his eyes was gun. "I love you big sister" he said to me I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger closing my eyes not wanting to see what I had just done. Putting the gun down my family's blood was now on my hands. I killed them. I walked to the phone hoping one of the boys would answer the phone. _

"_Alex whatcha calling here for we are kind of busy packing you should be doing the same" Daryl said. _

"_I killed my family Daryl they were all infected when they came home I had to" I say to him I him huff. "Daryl can you come and get me" I asked him. _

"_Yeah Merle and I will be there soon okay don't touch them just get what you can" he said hanging up. I walked over to my dead family I looked at them I noticed my mother wedding ring I picked her hand up and pulled it off with the engagement ring, I grabbed my fathers as well and put them in my pocket. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my backpack I threw clothes in and other necessary things. When I was finished I ran into the garage and grabbed the gas cans and the lighter. I walked in the house throwing the gas on everything I could. _

_When I was finished I light the light and started the fire and walked away to watch that's when Merle and Daryl showed up. _

-Now-

"Alex want to get out of the water before you prune up to bad" Shane said I glared at him and wiped my eyes. It was close to dark when I finally had gotten out.

"Are they back yet" I asked him he shook his head. Damn it Daryl you are all I have left in this damn world. I frowned and walked up. "Do you mind" I say to Shane who is staring at me.

"Yeah uh the fish is almost done cooking." He said leaving I nod and get out I throw my shorts back on and head to my tent to change. I pull clean undergarments on and jeans with a tank top that I got from the store. I reach under my clothes and pull out a picture.

My whole family was here my sisters my parents and Riley he had just been born. He was only a few days old when this was taken. I put it down and grabbed my belt putting my knife case on it and my gun holster I had stolen from a dead cop in the city. I walked out and went to the fire where everyone was laughing. I looked around and smiled. I may have lost my blood family but I have this one here at camp.

"Hey Alex come sit by me" Sophia said I smiled and walked over and sat down.

"You look worried. I am sure Daryl will come back" she said I nodded I knew that too but still I worried about him.

"Here you can use my plate to eat with" Sophia said.

"Thank you sweetheart" I say Shane gave me a piece of fish and some beans and corn. I thank him and listen into the conversations that are going on. I laughed with everyone. My family had never been close but we did love each other even if I was the bad seed in the family.

"Hey Alex you okay" Lori asked me I nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking is all" I say she smiles and everybody goes back to their conversations.

Everyone just started to talk about how Dale is always setting his watch. I smiled at it.

"You are so weird Amy" said then she just got up to go potty. I laughed at what Andrea said and Amy said, but just as I did a scream erupted.

"Oh my god," I said I pulled my gun out and started to shoot the walkers. I watched as people I knew got bit. I stayed behind Shane as I did. I got at least five or six. More gunfire came and I saw Daryl and the others. When it was over I ran over to Daryl and wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay" he asked checking me over.

"Yeah I am fine" I say to him kisses my hair and I put my head in his shoulder. "Are you" I asked him I felt him nod.

"Yeah I am fine" I move my head to see Andrea holding Amy. She was gone now. We lost so many people tonight. "Thank god you're okay" Daryl said. I felt him lead me to the tent. "I want you to stay in here" he said.

"No I have to help" I say to him.

"No Daryl's right stays here Alex" Dale said I frowned but complied.

"Be careful Daryl" I say to him.

"I will Darling" he said kissing my forehead and leaving the tent. I lie down on the cot and replay what just happened. Amy was dead. She was like my best friend here that was a girl. I felt the tears fall down my face. Everyone was in hysteria and nobody knew how that many walkers got up here. I closed my eyes but all I saw was the dead and the walkers I opened them and sat up.

I walked out of the tent to see that everybody was still crazy after the attack that just happened. My face was torn. I walked towards Andrea and sat down. I leaned against the RV and watched everybody started to get rid of the bodies that plagued our camp.

"Alex I thought I said…" Daryl started but I stopped him.

"I can't sleep through this Daryl." I said to him

"Alex I know what happened but you have to go you don't need to see this" he said.

"I have seen this I had to do this so just leave me alone Daryl go away" I said to him.

-Daryl-

I walked away from Alex I knew that she got what Andrea was going through since she had to go through it herself. "Andrea" I heard Alex say. "I get it I really do I had to do the same to my family I understand" She said she really did get it, I walked away to go help everybody.

-Morning- Alex-

I watched Daryl as he put a pick axe through everybody's head that died. I stood and walked over to Andrea. "I am sorry I had to do the same to my baby brother" I say walking over to Daryl.

"You going to lie down" he asked.

"No to help" I say to him he frowns but nods.

"Help me get these to the fire" he said I nod and grab the legs. After moving all the bodies from that area to the flames, Daryl caught my exhaustion. "Go lay down please" he said I shook my head.

"I have to help" I say.

"Help me by going to lay down you're going to overwork yourself" he said pulling me towards the tent. "Alex you need rest" he said sitting me down. He grabs a water bottle from my bag and hands it to me. "Drink" he said I watched his grabbed one of my Cereal bars and hands it to me. "And eat that before you go to sleep. You rest at all last night I watched you." He said I did what he said I really didn't want to piss him off like he was already agitated from what happened last night.

"I am sorry I worried you" I say to him.

"I really don't want to put a bullet in your head I would do it to anyone else here but not you got it so do as I say and get some rest hear me" Daryl said I nodded he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I don't know what I would do if you left me understand" he said.

"Yeah I understand" I say finishing my food and laying my head down.

"Good now sleep" he ordered I smiled at him and he left the tent most likely to go and clean up some more. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but nothing came right away. I thought about Amy she was so young she was around the same age as Carrie who was about to graduate College and become something in our family unlike her sister me. I didn't even see them again. They left that day and never came home. They were gone I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. At least Andrea got to say goodbye. I picked up the picture frame and looked at it. My family all smiling but me I was there against my will I really hated my picture taken. But I did it for my family for them no matter how rebellious I was I still loved my family. Nobody got that but Daryl he understood he would do anything for Merle no matter how pissed off he would get Daryl. Daryl still loved Merle. Every pair of siblings had their fights it's all about that when growing up.

-Evening-

"Alex you hungry I brought you some food" it was Lori. I nod slowly and sit up wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Daryl thought you would be since I noticed you didn't eat that much last night. He really cares about you" Lori said I nodded.

"Yeah I know" I say taking the plate and started to eat. "Thank you Lori" I say I noticed that it was dark.

"We are leaving to the city for the CDC. You coming with us" she asked.

"Why are we leaving" I asked her.

"Jim was bit and Rick is hell bent on going and Shane agrees with him" Lori said Jim was bit nice Jim.

"Oh I don't know if Daryl does than I am" I say to her she smiles.

"Okay will let you eat and rest" she said leaving the tent. I nod at her and continue to eat when Daryl walks in.

"How you feeling" he asked sitting next to me.

"Good still really tired through" I say to him he nods.

"I know what you mean we're going with them tomorrow by the way" he said.

"Okay" I say to him.

"When you're done how about we start packing" he said I nodded and went back to my food. When I was finished Daryl took it and gave it to the group and came back. I had started putting things in the duffle I had. I put an outfit in my backpack with a few other things. I put my picture in it and the food I had stashed away for myself and Daryl.

We didn't speak just packed it wasn't safe here anymore. I got that so leaving was the only way. All that was left was the cots and blankets and taking the tent down.

It didn't take us very long to get it done tomorrow was the end of our time here in camp. "Lay down next to me Alex" Daryl said I nodded and walked over to him. I kneeled and laid down my body was tight against him. "Maybe I should have had you come with" he said suddenly.

"You didn't find Merle he was on the roof" I say to him.

"He cut his hand off and took the van and I have a pretty big hunch he brought those walkers up here for revenge on us" he said.

"We didn't do anything I tried but no one would let me" I say.

"I know but he was pissed about it you know him" Daryl said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know" I say to him.

"Let's just get some more rest" He said pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes.


End file.
